


Capricious Moonlight

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-edged sword cuts two ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricious Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Halloween on Live Journal.

Severus drew back the curtain and stared up at the cold ball of light shining above the trees. It lacked only a small piece to make it a perfect circle. Its brilliance painted the land beneath bright silver broken up by small patches of ink. It was both beautiful and terrible, and he wished he could tear it from the sky.

“How lovely everything looks all silvery like that.” Remus rested his chin on Severus’s shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist as he joined him at the window, peering out at the frosted landscape.

“Lovely? How can you say that?” Severus turned to his lover.

Remus shrugged. “Why not? It _is_ lovely. Just because moonlight’s going to cause me pain tomorrow is no reason not to enjoy looking at it tonight.”

Scowling into the darkness, Severus yanked the curtain across the window, closing out the night.

Remus sighed and gently drew Severus back into the golden warmth of the fire-lit room. “Refusing to acknowledge the beauty won’t make the horror go away; it just denies me the beauty.”

Severus stared at him for a long moment before dropping his gaze. “I’ll get the Wolfsbane, shall I? It’s ready.”


End file.
